Opaleye
by HouseRat
Summary: Hinata has been assigned a new mission: attend Hogwarts and learn the mysteries of magic. But what will happen when she meets someone from her past at school? And what happens when Hinata discovers her family is a legend in the wizard world? T for safety


Author's Note: I present to you the rewritten version of Hyuuga at Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Even though it should be obvious that I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto, I shall state that I do not.

Opaleye

Chapter One: Shopping and Stalking

The dark blue haired chunin was slowly packing a suitcase with some clothes. Staring at her closet she tried to decide on which clothes would be appropriate for where she was going. Was it cold there? Or maybe it was really hot like Sunagakure? Sighing, she decided to just be prepared for the worst and pack clothing that were suited for both conditions. Glancing at her headband and weapons, she debated on whether or not she should pack them as well. The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, told her that she didn't need to bring any of her ninja materials, but she packed a few shuriken and kunai anyway as precaution. She closed the suitcase and sat on it, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She huffed, making her perfectly trimmed bangs fly upwards for a moment before they landed back just above her eyes. It was only yesterday that it had been cut. Previously, it was past her shoulders and her bangs were even longer than that. Now it was still past her shoulders, but had a crisp edge to it and the strands that framed her face were cut up to her chin.

Glancing at her nightstand, the Hinata noticed it was nearing the time for her to leave. This wasn't the first time she was going on a mission alone. She'd been gone numerous times and was even successful in most of them. However, this would be the first time she'd be gone for almost a whole year. Although it was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission, she was still a bit nervous about it since she would be leaving the Hidden Villages entirely into a completely different land where there were no shinobi.

This mission was different than most reconnaissance missions. She was going as herself to this new world and would attend a special school, no disguises, no rouses. However that was another reason she found herself a bit anxious. She would be representing the Hyuuga name and anything wrong she did would reflect poorly on her clan and as it was, her father wasn't exactly on good terms with her.

With another sigh, Hinata picked up her suitcase. She was about to walk out of her room when she spotted a picture of Team Eight. Kiba stood in the middle, Hinata on the left, and Shino on the right. Kiba had an arm wrapped around Hinata shoulders, a toothy smirk on his face. Hinata held Akamaru in her arms, the dog licking her smiling face. Shino stood stoic as ever, with a butterfly perched on his outstretched forefinger. Kurenai stood behind her team with a small smile showing her pride in them. Hinata smiled softly, remembering the night before when Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had wished her good luck while they ate supper at the ramen stand. Kurenai was away on a mission and was unable to make it. Adding the photo to her suitcase, Hinata and brought the bag down to the sitting room. Soon, a man named Barty Crouch was going to escort her to a temporary home before she left for the boarding school, Hogwarts. Apparently, the Ministry of Magic had a special welcoming gift for their new exchange student. A couple minutes later and exactly 11 o'clock sharp there was a knock at the door.

Hinata quickly answered it, revealing a boy who seemed to be late teens with a blazing orange-red hair and a pair of rectangle spectacles. He was dressed in a strange attire of black robes with an insignia of a golden "M" on it. Underneath the crisp, black robes he wore a grey button-down shirt and a red vest with black slacks and dress shoes. It was easy enough to see he was trying to impress, though Hinata wasn't exactly _who_ he was trying to impress.

"Is, uh, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga home?" he asked. He looked at the girl with a bit of a startled gaze. She supposed he wasn't used to seeing people with white pupils.

"T-that's me," Hinata replied meekly.

Percy straightened his vest before speaking again, "Ah, good. I'm Percy Weasley. I'm here to accompany you to Mr. Crouch's house where you'll be staying until the start of the next school term."

"I'll get my things," she said quietly before returning to the sitting room, grabbing her suitcase and at the boy's side once more. The two exited the house, but instead of walking away from the compound, Mr. Weasley held out his arm to her. Hinata stared at it for a moment then looked up at him.

Seeing the quizzical look on her face he said, "We'll be apparating." When Hinata still stared at him with her white eyes, his brow furrowed. He guessed she needed further instruction, "Hold onto my arm." Hinata hadn't a clue what the boy was talking about until she heard a sort of popping sound and the world around her went black. Her body felt suppressed, as if the darkness was closing in on her. She was about to activate her byakugan, but a second later and it was over. Hinata still held onto the boy's arm, not feeling the best at that particular moment. Percy looked down at the girl, making sure she was all right before knocking on the new door in front of them. Hinata glanced around, noticing she was no longer in Konoha. The place didn't even look like the village. The architecture of the houses was different, and there was almost no one on the street.

A few seconds after Percy had knocked, the door opened to reveal a ghoulish looking thing. It had a rather large head with a large nose to match and a spindly body underneath it, wearing what looked like a pillowcase.

"Please, come in sir and miss. Winky will go get master," the creature said, opening the door wide enough to allow the two entrance. The creature was quick to disappear down the hall. Hinata, who had let go of Percy's arm by then, looked up at him.

"What… who was that?" Hinata asked barely above a whisper, afraid that her comment may be insulting if the creature heard her.

"That was Winky, Mr. Crouch's house-elf," Percy said as if it were common knowledge. Hinata noticed his brow crease even further and recognized the annoyance in his expression. She opted to be quiet after that.

An older man stood before the two. He wore a crisp suit and his graying hair was perfectly parted. He seemed to demand respect just by being present. Percy straightened up immediately when he entered the room. "Weatherby, Ms. Hyuuga, good to see you made it safely. Welcome to my home," he said stiffly as if trying to be proper, but sounding more uncomfortable than anything. Hinata had thought the redhead's name was along the lines of 'Weasel,' but she guessed she was mistaken since Percy didn't correct him. "I'm Barty Crouch and I'll be sharing my home with you until the new Hogwarts term," Mr. Crouch said to Hinata.

Bowing to the man, she said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Ah, yes, well… Winky, bring Ms. Hyuuga's things to her room," Mr. Crouch said. The house-elf obediently came and took Hinata's suitcase without a word. "Um, Weatherby, would you be able to take Ms. Hyuuga school shopping for me. I've been caught up in…other matters." Just as Mr. Crouch said this, a large crash sounded another room. It sounded like china was being thrown into a wall.

Percy's brow furrowed, but he straightened his back and said, "Of course."

"Thank you," Mr. Crouch said quickly handing Percy a bag full of something. Another crash sounded and his face paled. "Well, be seeing you," he said and all but shut the door in their faces. The two were silent for a moment, a bit stunned by what had happened.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley then," Percy said, offering his arm to her again. Hinata blushed slightly again, not used to continuously having contact with a male stranger. Once she clasped onto his forearm, the uneasy blackness came about her again. Then, in another second it was over. Apparition was quickly becoming her least favorite way to travel. She hated being so disoriented.

Her new surroundings consisted of a street with numerous shops on either side. People were bustling from place to place, being almost too crowded in some parts of the street. At the very end was a tall white building that read: GRINGOTTS.

"So what do you need?" Percy asked as he turned to look at her.

"Um…" Hinata pulled out the list of supplies she needed from her large purple and white jacket, giving it to Percy. Scanning the list, he nodded and handed it back to her.

"You'll need the basics and then a few more course books," he said while to her, but was scanning the businesses on the street. Hinata looked at the list again and skimmed over the four books she'd need. She already had nine of the course books with her. They'd been given to her at the beginning of summer for her to study. She was told she'd need a sound understanding of the curriculum for the first three years if she was expected to excel in the fourth year. However, she was assured by Professor Dumbledor, a very old and very powerful wizard she gathered, that since she was already trained in magic use then it shouldn't be too difficult for her to grasp. Still, Hinata wasn't exactly thrilled that even more studying lay ahead of her.

"Wh-where should we go first?" she asked Percy.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions is closest so we'll go there," Percy said, leading Hinata to a nearby store.

The place was literally filled with robes for all occasions. There were plain robes of all colors to robes with intricate designs on them to some that had fur and feathers. Hinata even spotted a tie-dyed robe. She couldn't think of an occasion for that one. As soon as the two entered the store, a woman appeared from behind a rack of clothing.

"Hello there!" the lady smiled broadly. "Both in need of new robes?"

"Just Ms. Hyuuga here," Percy gestured towards Hinata. The lady, who Hinata presumed was Madam Malkin, beamed at her. Hinata bowed at the woman in show of respect.

"First, you'll need to remove that coat," Madam Malkin said, pointing to Hinata's jacket. Hinata's face flushed slightly, wishing she had chosen to wear more than just a tank top underneath. Hesitantly, Hinata slowly removed her jacket which Madam Malkin set aside for her. Hinata's face was a rosy hue now and unable to make eye contact with the two strangers.

"Come, come, stand on the pedestal," Madam Malkin instructed, pointing to a pedestal in front of three mirrors. Hinata complied, stepping onto the stool. "Now stretch your arms out and let's take measurements," Malkin said. Rather than Malkin measuring Hinata herself, measuring tapes floated around them instead. When they were done, the numbers appeared on a piece of paper in Malkin's hands. Glancing over the numbers, she glided over to a rack of plain robes.

"Ms. Hinata, will you be attending Hogwarts?" Malkin asked her.

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Hinata said quietly.

"Good, good," Malkin grabbed a set of robes. "Try that on and stand still. You don't want pins poking you," Malkin chuckled as she searched for more robes. Hinata was grateful to cover up again, even if it wasn't her jacket. The robe was a bit too long for Hinata, but pins came from nowhere and started to hem the robe. Before long it fit comfortably enough. Then a needle and thread started to replace the pins. Hinata could feel Percy staring at her, or rather the magic at work, but it made her uncomfortable. She stared at the ground, her blush intensifying.

Noticing the color in her face, Percy approached her, asking, "Are you feeling well, Ms. Hyuuga?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide as he towered over her. Even with her on the stool he was a couple inches taller.

"Y-yes," she stammered to say, a bit shocked at the close proximity he was in. Her blush became worse when he touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "I-I'm fine!" Hinata weakly protested.

"If you say so," Percy said, not quite believing the girl, but not pressing the matter any further.

The needle and thread were done moving and had even finished making a couple other robes as well. When Malkin asked for payment, Hinata blanched. She hadn't thought about that. Thankfully Percy was the one who pulled out the bag that Mr. Crouch had given him earlier, paying the required amount. Though, Hinata was a bit interested in the values of galleons and sickles.

The two continued on with their shopping. Hinata followed Percy around Diagon Alley like a lost puppy. Hinata had never liked crowds. There were too many strangers and too many possibilities of an attack. So, Hinata kept close to Percy at all times. Percy showed her where to go and helped her with her supply list. Although, he did lose a little patience with her now and again with her obvious lack of common wizarding knowledge. At those times Hinata would always become even quieter, and blush even more. Percy would just sigh and move onto the next order of business. When Hinata needed The Monster Book of Monsters the shop keeper was less than happy. It took all of Hinata's strength not to faint at the sight of the book. It really was a monster in book form. She never knew a book could look so menacing. Percy offered to carry it for her, thankfully. Hinata could only nod at the offer. When she needed to buy her cauldron, Percy suddenly became quite the conversationalist about cauldron thickness and making a point that he'd make sure to get her a proper one. Hinata simply thanked him, thinking it a little unusual for a person to be so adamant about cauldron thickness.

The last place Percy led her to was Olivander's, since he was the last shop on the street. The place was filled with bookshelves that towered toward the ceiling. Each shelf had stacks of what looked like shoe boxes only thinner. It was dimly lit with only a dangling light bulb, casting shadows everywhere.

"Mr. Olivander?" Percy called out. A man walked out of shadows from behind the counter almost startling her.

"Percy Weasley? Back for another wand?" the man was old and it showed by his wild, white hair. There was that 'weasel' name again.

"No, Ms. Hyuuga needs one," Percy explained, gesturing to her. The man turned to her, looking at her quizzically. Hinata blushed as she bowed.

"Hmm…" Olivander mumbled as he walked away. At one of the shelves he took out a box and walked back. Lifting the cover, it revealed a red colored wand.

"Unicorn hair, cherry wood, ten and a half inches," Olivander said. Hinata stared at it. After a moment Olivander spoke again, irritation in his voice, "It's no good to just ogle the thing! Go on, try it out."

Hinata jumped at his little outburst and blushed even harder. Cautiously, Hinata picked up the wand. She barely held the stick in her hand for a second before he swiped it from her. Muttering how the wand didn't work, he put it back in its spot on the shelf. This process happened a few more times. By the ninth time Hinata became a bit worried.

As another wand was snatched from her hand Olivander said, "Nor the Phoenix Hair, mahogany, seven inches…" The shopkeeper looked at Hinata. He stared into her eyes for so long her index finger started to fiddle with the other, a bad habit she had since she was little.

"M-Mr. O-livander?" Hinata asked, hoping he'd look away.

"Your eyes," he said before walking away, "I wonder…" Hinata glanced at Percy in uncertainty, but he simply stood like a statue without any reassurance for her. Olivander returned with a particularly dusty box.

"Dragon heartstring, ivory, nine inches," he said, opening the lid. The wand was sleek and slender. It was completely white with a small glisten of color where the light reflected on it.

Hinata took the wand delicately from the box. Unlike all the other wands that felt cold and lifeless, this one seemed to radiate a subtle heat. The connection tousled the air around her, creating a gentle breeze. She looked at Olivander with wide eyes. He was smiling at her.

"And there it would be," he said. "That will be nine galleons and eleven sickles." Percy was quick to dig out the money and pay him.

"M-mr. Olivander, i-if I may inquire," Hinata asked hesitantly as he placed her wand back into its box for her. "Why this wand and n-not the others?"

"My dear girl, it is not the wizard who chooses the wand. It's the wand that chooses the wizard," he said with a knowing smile that held something almost ominous.

"H-how did you guess th-this one?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he almost whispered, gesturing to them, "They're the same as the dragon which provided the heartstring to your wand." Olivander smiled, but it set Hinata on edge. "Now, go on. You have your wand." Hinata bowed, thanking him before she and Percy left.

Outside, Percy stated, "Odd that you'd have the same eyes of a dragon." He glanced at the girl sideways, hoping she'd share more about the topic. To his annoyance she didn't have much to say on the matter.

"I d-didn't even know d-dragons existed," Hinata whispered mostly to herself. She had no idea how frightening the wizard world could be. Just then she heard a low growl from her monster book. _It's a terrifying world indeed_, Hinata thought.

After shopping, the two then apparated (much to Hinata's displeasure) back to Mr. Crouch's house. Percy politely knocked on Mr. Crouch's door. Before it could open, Hinata spoke.

"T-thank you for helping me with my school supplies," Hinata said, her head bowing towars him. He looked surprised that she was thanking him.

Percy straightened his vest and turned his attention to the still closed door, "Just doing my job." Hinata looked away, a bit disheartened by the comment.

The door was opened by Winky again and she said the same thing as before, fetching her master. Within a couple moments, a tired and exhausted looking Mr. Crouch appeared.

"Ms. Hyuuga, Weatherby, back so soon?" he said, his face drained of color.

"She has all the required supplies," Percy informed, handing the bag with the money in it to Mr. Crouch. The older man looked in the pouch before putting it away.

"Good, good," he mumbled. "Well, let's get you settled in then," Mr. Crouch said to Hinata before looking at Percy, "Thanks for the help, Weatherby." Percy's ears became tinted a little red before he said it wasn't a problem and disapparated. Mr. Crouch closed the door and turned to the girl who held onto her shopping bags filled with her supplies. Walking past her, he said, "This way," then led her down the hall and up some stairs. The first door on the left he opened, stepping back so she could enter.

The room was simple and quaint with a bed, dresser, and a nightstand. Other than that it was remarkably bare and devoid of any personal flair at all. Though, Hinata didn't mind either way, though she eyed the bed wearily. She wasn't accustomed to a bed that wasn't lying on the ground.

"Dinner will be served early tonight, at five. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning," Mr. Crouch said. Hinata looked back at him quizzically.

"Why will we be leaving?" she asked.

"I'll tell you more about it at dinner. Right now you just get comfortable and I'll be finishing up some work," he said dismissively and before Hinata could utter another word the man disappeared from view. Hinata looked back at the room and decided to put her suitcase next to the dresser. Walking over to the bed she was surprised to see that it came up to her waist. _Do people literally _jump_ into their beds here?_ she thought incredulously.

Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled shouting. Instantly, she activated her byakugan in case of any danger. She was able to see the whole house now, all the nooks and crannies. She could even see the hole underneath the kitchen sink behind the cupboards where Winky's small bed was. Hinata located Mr. Crouch in the basement, talking (or shouting rather) with another man. The new man was about twenty years younger than Mr. Crouch, and they both seemed angry about something. Hinata left her room, tiptoeing down the stairs. She entered the kitchen pantry that had a trap door to the basement. She got as close as she could, trying to hear what the men were saying.

"… am I supposed to do? Just stay here?" the younger man was yelling at Mr. Crouch.

"Now, be reasonable. It wasn't like I volunteered for her to stay here!" Mr. Crouch said back.

"Then you should have tried harder to get rid of her! Honestly! Why not send her to the redheaded idiot's house?" the other retorted. Mr. Crouch's chest was puffed out now, his brow furrowed.

"It's not that simple," Mr. Crouch said, "Besides, I don't know what you're worked up about—" the younger one whipped his head at him, ready to yell but Mr. Crouch quickly continued, "—You can still attend the World Cup. I have three seats."

"You don't think she'll get wise? That she won't wonder why there's an empty seat next to her?" the younger man asked him.

Before Hinata could hear Mr. Crouch's reply, a worried voice sounded behind her, "You is not supposed to be in the pantry, Miss." Hinata knew it was Winky without turning to face the house-elf since her bloodline was still activated. Releasing the chakra flow, her veins were no longer protruding when she turned to the house-elf.

"I'm s-sorry. I heard n-noises and was w-worried," Hinata tried to explain herself. "E-excuse me," she said before briskly making her way back to her room. When Hinata shut the door deftly behind her, she activated her byakugan once more. The two men were still at it, but Winky was crawling back into her own bed. Hinata let out a sigh and tried to figure out what to do until supper. Looking over at the shopping bags, she opened the one that held her new wand.

Taking the wand out of the semi-dusty box, she studied the stick. She was perplexed to how a piece of wood with a dragon heartstring core would help with magic. What made magic and chakra different? Apparently they were closely related since wizards thought that shinobi were a type of wizard as well. _Still,_ Hinata thought as she held the white piece of wood in her hand as she waved it around aimlessly, _why must wizards use wands for their magic?_

After a couple hours, Hinata had long given up trying to figure out the workings of a wand and was reading a couple textbooks. (Not the Monster Book of Monsters mind you. She was too terrified to even touch it.) Winky appeared at the bedroom door when Hinata was reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_. "Supper is ready, Miss," the creature said, "Winky is to take you to the dinner room." Hinata followed the small thing down the stairs and a hallway to find the dining room. Mr. Crouch was already at the table, a plate of food in front of him. However, Mr. Crouch seemed to be in a much better mood than before. He smiled pleasantly when she entered the room, and his hair was no longer a tousled mess.

"Ms. Hyuuga, please have a seat," he said, standing up when he saw her and gesturing to the seat across the table where another plate of food was placed. Hinata took her seat and only then did Mr. Crouch seat himself again.

"I believe I promised to discuss our plans for tomorrow at dinner," Mr. Crouch started, "As a welcoming gift, the Ministry of Magic has given you a chance to attend the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow night. It's quite the spectacle here, as I'm sure you can imagine." Mr. Crouch chuckled, as if he thought it ridiculous for Hinata's home-country not to have Quidditch tournaments as well. So, she kept quiet and didn't correct him.

Instead, she smiled politely and whispered a faint, "Thank you."

"So," Mr. Crouch said, taking a bite of food, "We'll need to leave at six am sharp tomorrow. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you."

"No, th-that's fine," Hinata said. She was used to being ready to leave at early hours. A lot of missions had required her to do so.

"Good," Mr. Crouch smiled pleasantly. The rest of supper was mostly quiet, save for a few polite questions on Mr. Crouch's behalf about how school shopping had gone. Hinata answered with short, quick replies and the conversation soon died after that. When they finished their meal, polite good nights were made before they each returned to their room. Hinata decided to go to bed right away. She didn't bother with changing; she grabbed a kunai (to be safe) and just slipped into the high bed. Pulling the blankets to her chin and slipping the weapon beneath the pillow, she tried to get some sleep.

Sometime during the night the door creaked open softly, causing Hinata to wake instantly. She grabbed the kunai and activated her byakugan. Hinata was facing away from the door so the intruder couldn't see her eyes. It was the man Mr. Crouch had been arguing with before supper. He seemed to be draped in some kind of cloak and was just staring at her from a couple feet away. Hinata made sure to act like she was still sleeping, all the while watching the man. It wasn't until a good half hour passed before the man left her room. She made sure to watch as he returned to the basement in the pantry onto his own makeshift bed. It took Hinata a while to fall back asleep.

Author's Note: Hope everyone likes this. Yes, I changed the setting to the fourth year instead of the third. What do you guys think? I hope this chapter makes up for the loooong wait. Sorry guys. ^_^'


End file.
